


A Stick of Sage

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween 2016 Special, Halloween Special, Implied Sexual Content, Las Vegas, Love, M/M, Nick Returns, Sexual Content, apologizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal lockdown, but the 2016 Ghost Adventures Halloween Special turns out to be more than what Zak Bagans bargained for. The days after, he is haunted by the memories of The Goat Man's Bridge and he wants only one person to comfort him. The problem is that the person he wants said they never wanted to see Zak again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen this episode, you should, but even if you didn't, you should probably still understand this one shot. If not, please ask questions. I will be willing to answer any and/or all.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/36246293155/in/dateposted-public/)

 It was not the first time that he had come across a demonic infested forest and it certainly wasn't the last time. But, this time it was different. He could still feel the fingers pressed against his skin. No, he thought, they were nails like claws burning his flesh and filling his lungs with smoke. He couldn't breathe. He could feel the smoke as it transferred into his blood and filled his veins. He was so scared. How could he defend himself when he couldn't see what was attacking him? Years of fitness training prepared him for nothing. Years of practicing spirituality and researching the dark art of Satanism could not prepare him for this. It shook him to his core. He felt his mortality slipping away and he realized how fragile he truely was.

Aaron fell first and he knew he should have pulled his team away after it, but his perseverance of the unknown was always his fatal flaw. He should have left. He should have stayed home in Las Vegas this Halloween. He should have been in bed with Gracie beside him, watching reruns of his favorite horror films. He knew it. He knew it. He knew it.

They were back on the bus, now. His team was completely silent as they took seats on separate sections of the bus. Aaron was on the couch, hand thrown over his eyes and his chest heaved. His camera lay forgotten on the floor. Billy was at the kitchenette bar with his body hunched as his eyes focused on the camera's small screen. He seemed to be watching the footage, but no one understood why. Zak, on the other hand, walked to the back of the bus, to the small bedroom. They used it to hold their equipment since it was darker and cooler, but the black tubs, once filled with their equipment, were opened and spread across the floor. He walked up to the bed and his shins hit the edge. He fell face first into the cool sheets. His camera lay beside his head and he stared at it. He sighed.  
Zak sat in silence for few minutes and let the bus rock him as Jay and his wife drove the bus to their hotel. His mind whirled and his hands shook. The camera was off, but the red, dead battery light flickered like some hellish fire.

He could not stop thinking about the incident on the bridge. It was his fingers that were clawing into his own throat, but they did not feel like it. Then there were the memories of Billy and Jay pulling him to the ground, their hands rough on him. He wanted to push them away and he crawled away from them. He thought they were trying to kill him; thought they were some hand maidens to the demon that possessed these woods. He wanted to kill them for it. But, what scared him the most was that he wanted to kill himself, throw his body into the river, to be rid of the choking feeling. Zak couldn't stop thinking about it and he felt his mind collapse from the pressure. His blue eyes watered and he came apart, the pillow silencing his screams of pain and sorrow. He needed someone beside him, his mind begged him. Not some one night stand he found at the bar and not some girlfriend he had tried to find the meaning of love with. He wanted the one person he could not have. The one person that yelled that he never wanted to see Zak again and walked out of his life. He wanted his home.

Zak always was attracted to the things he could not have. It was part of the reason he was such a great ghost hunter. He was not afraid to go to the extremes to get what he wanted. Perhaps that was the reason why He left. Zak knew it was both their faults, two guys with too much testosterone and too many issues, but he could not help but feel that it was entirely his fault. Zak continued to cry as more feelings then just the ghostly fright he experienced before overcame him. Everything seemed to crumble and he let his thoughts flow. He was so broken. He was so in love. He knew it. He knew it. He knew it. That was where he wanted to be right now. Not at his home, he realized, but in His arms. Continuing to cry, Zak knew what he had to do when he got home.

[•][•][•][•][•][•]

It was November 2nd, All Soul's Day. A day to remember the dead and Zak was remembering everything. The past belonged to the dead and he suffered there. He arrived home last night, but he couldn't sleep. He stayed in his bed the whole day, his blue eyes vacant and dull. He looked like death had touched him. His smartphone lay in his hand. He clutched at it till his knuckles turned white and his hand cramped up. He was waiting. And thinking. And waiting. And waiting.

Gracie, his own personal watch dog, perked up at the foot of his bed. Her head was cocked to the side and Zak looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What is it, girl?" He asked her.

She glanced back at him for a moment, tongue wagging, before turning back to the door of his bedroom. Her posture went stiff, a low growl echoing from her chest. He gave an annoyed sigh and sat up, his blankets falling into his lap. His phone lay forgotten beside him as he gave his attention to his dog, "Gracie?" He asked her and she gave a sharp, warning bark.

Suddenly, she darted off the bed and out the door. The once quiet house was filled with the alarmed barks of his Australian Shepherd.  
His smartphone suddenly buzzed with excitement and Zak glanced down at the screen in confusion. A name glowed on the screen, one he thought he would never see again. He shook as nerves over took his body. He never got nervous, not since his college days when he presented papers in class. But then there was that name on his screen, so bright; so good, he was filled with so much evil after his trip to El Paso he was sure he would corrupt the person on the other end of the phone just by touching it.

Reaching out, he grasped the phone and pressed answer, bringing the phone up to his ear, "Nick?"

"Hi, Zak."

To say that Zak did not fall into tears in that moment would have been the biggest lie of his life. He could hardly believe he was hearing Nick's voice and it felt so good.

"Nick," Zak sighed, and it was the only audible word that Nick could make out across the line.

"I received your message," Nick said, their conversation drifting into awkwardness with so much ease that it almost sickened Zak, "I understand. I will forget everything because I know."

Zak felt his bottom lip shiver as he tried to control his breathing. He couldn't, "Nick," it was all he could say.

Nick, suddenly, gave an uncomfortable chuckle and Zak could almost imagine Nick running his fingers through his light brown hair. Zak knew that he did that when he was unsure of what to say or do next, "Zak, can you let me in?"

"What?" Zak choked out the word, his eyes drifting to the bedroom door. He could hear Gracie's barks at the front door. Was he here, Zak thought.

"I'm here, Zak," Nick said, but Zak didn't hear.

He dropped his phone on the bed and dashed out his bedroom door, flying down the stairs like some gazelle on the African plains. He smiles so brightly behind his tears, his blue eyes glistening like the ocean on a calm day. He followed Gracie's barks to the front door, but he froze before he could grasp the handle. His smile faded and he was overcome by anxiety. Question of why and what if's fell over his mind. Why did Nick return? What if he didn't want him like Zak wanted him? What if Zak kissed him tonight, would he leave? God, Zak hoped he would not, but it was a risk he was willing to take.  
Slowly, he grasped the cool door knob, becoming very aware of every inch of it beneath his touch. He turned it and pulled the door open. The cool, Vegas, night air blew gently on his face and, through the darkness, a figure stood. Black jeans and a matching black hoody covered the figures body, but, in the light of his front porch, Zak could see the rough shaven face of Nick Groff.

Barely able to control himself, Zak rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the younger man, "Nick," he whispered softly and thrilled when Nick responded by wrapping his arms around Zak's waist. The comfort Zak found within Nick's arms was warm and soft like a pillow after a long lockdown. He couldn't help the tears that flowed down his high cheekbones and onto Nick's hoodie, dyeing the material a dark shade of black.

Nick held him there in front of his house for several minutes and it seemed like the past years of separation and hate for one another was gone. It was like Nick never left and he was coming over to play video games to let loose some of the aftershocks of their lockdowns. Lord, Zak wished Nick had never left. It was times like these that Zak craved the younger mans presence like some addicting drug.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Nick murmured and pushed Zak inside his house, closing the door behind him. Gracie rushed at Nick, her tail wagging as she saw the familiar face. Zak pulled away from Nick, but stayed close to him, refusing to leave the warm bubble that surrounded his body, "Hi, Gracie!" Nick greeted the dog and gave her a quick pat on the head before grasping Zak's shirt and leading him upstairs.

Nick knew Zak's house like his own, knew every crack and every smell. The whole house screamed familiarity to the young man and what he had also conceived to himself as home. Coming up on the door to Zak's bedroom, Nick pushed his way in and plowed a trail to the bathroom. He turned the light on, LED lights flickered from above and illuminated the room in a blinding white light. Nick placed Zak on the toilet, the older man still crying softly and refusing to let go of his hold of Nick's sweatshirt. Bending over next to the toilet, Nick found the handle to turn the water on. The clear liquid ran over the bathtub. Nick placed his fingers underneath to make sure it wasn't too hot before plugging the hole and turning to Zak, "Arms up," he ordered the older man. Zak looked up at him in confusion before reluctantly letting go of Nick's shirt and raising his muscular arms above his head. Nick gave a sigh and reached down and grasped the hem of Zak's shirt. Agonizingly, Nick lifted Zak's shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. The older man shivered in the cool of the bathroom and goosebumps covered his skin. Nick could not help but trace the tattoos racing across Zak's chest and the scars that lay on the pale skin from the years of demonic attacks with his eyes. Nick knew several of them and had some of his own on his back, but there were a couple he never saw before and it saddened him. He pointed at one, just above Zak's heart, and Zak jumped at the sudden contact, "You...," there were no words needed. Zak nodded and stood up, his hands reaching for the hem of his sweatpants. Nick turned around to give him privacy. When he heard the splashing of water, he turned back around. Zak lowered himself into the tub, the warm water rushing over his cooled skin. Nick nodded and turned back around, getting ready to leave the bathroom for Zak's privacy.

"Wait! Nick!" Zak called out to him and he froze, turning in his spot to look at Zak. His own brown eyes connected with Zak's dull blue. He noticed they were almost grey like the northern oceans of Ireland, "Stay, please," his aura screamed for Nick and the younger man answered by walking over and kneeling down next to the tub.

"Of course," he responded and lay his hand on the warming porcelain next to Zak.

Nick knew what it was like to be at the wrong receiving end of the paranormal and, back when he was part of the team, it was easier to comfort each other. Aaron went home to his gaming systems and wife, when he was still married. Even after their agonizing divorce, Aaron still chose to go home. Nick did not know why, but he figured it was habit. With that, Nick and Zak were left to their own devices. So, they went to Zak's apartment and sat on his sofa, drowning their sorrows and horrors in whiskey, Zak's favorite, and cheesy horror movies, Nick's favorite. Nick knew he was taking their relationship, fragile as it was now, to a whole new level by making Zak a bath and staying with him. Nick didn't care though. Too many years of hunting ghosts in the dark gave intimacy a new meaning, especially theirs.

They stayed there in silence until the sound of water broke it. Zak raised his hand from the water and placed it on top of Nick's, his fingers rubbing soft and soothing circles on the younger mans flesh. The warm water cooled on Nick's skin and he couldn't take his gaze away from Zak's touch.

"Zak," Nick broke the silence with his name, his voice low and thick. He tore his gaze away from their hands and looked up into the older mans face. Nick watched Zak's eyes darken and lean in towards Nick. Zak raised his arm, his elbow resting next to his hand, and tore his gaze away to rest his head against that arm. Nick sighed, "Zak," and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Zak's arm.

"I'm so sorry, Nick," Zak whispered, relishing in the feeling of having the younger man so close to him.

"I'm sorry, too," he responded, "For everything," Nick sighed, air rushing from his nose and bristling the hairs on Zak's arm, "God, I've been wanting to say that forever. I'm so sorry I went behind yours and Aaron's back. I'm sorry I was so greedy. It took my own show failing to realize my mistake. These last few years have made me realize a lot of things," Zak could feel every breath Nick took against his flesh and it sent his heartbeat racing, "I'm so sorry."

"Nick," Zak spoke in a hushed tone that made Nick look up, "I forgive you," The grey ocean that Nick saw within those eyes were gone and a deep, sapphire crystal lay within. Pure emotion ran across those irises and Nick swore he could see the color pulse with life and anxiety. He watched Zak as the color seemed to fade and he was drowning in his own demons once more, "I don't know what to do anymore, Nick. This life is too much. I can't do it," and Zak began to cry again, burying his tear streaked face into his hand.

"Zak," Nick replied, "Don't say that," he squeezed Zak's hand to emphasize his point, "You are one of the best ghost investigators in our field of work. The paranormal needs you. The Ghost Adventures teams needs you. Aaron needs you. I...," he trailed off. Nick wished he had a gun at that moment so he could shoot himself with it. He revealed too much already on this trip. He wasn't supposed to, but then again this whole trip had been out of the ordinary. He didn't even know why he left his home in New England to come here. Maybe it was some deep primitive instinct to be next to Zak especially at a time when he was suffering so deeply. Nick didn't know either way.

"I?" Zak looked at Nick.

Nick gave another desperate sigh and told Zak, "I need you," what's a little heartbreak to go along on this trip too, he thought.

"Nick," Zak seemed lost for words, but Zak wasn't surprised. Ever since those last few months with Nick before he left, Zak was troubled with emotions for his best friend. Nick always seemed to catch him off guard, losing his words somewhere between his mouth and brain.

"Don't say anything," Nick moved to stand up, "I understand," he was already moving out the door, "You never want to see me again."

Zak moved as quick as lighting, water spilling out onto the tile floor, and bolted for the younger man, completely naked, in the middle of his bedroom, "Nick," he called out, pulling the younger man to a stop and turning him to look at him. Water dripped down his body and onto the carpet of his bedroom, but it was just water and would dry quickly.

Nick looked at Zak, his gaze trying not to look down at the very naked form of his once best friend. He was trying very hard to not let his body be effected by his presence. It had been a month since he got laid, his wife having left him due to the paranormal following him home and bugging her, "Please, let me leave. I know you needed me because of some paranormal event you-."

"I love you, Nick."

There. He said it. There was no going back now and he knew it. He only had to ride out the wave in hopes that it would not land him into the welcoming teeth of some shark hiding beneath the surface.

"What?"

It was the only word he said in the pitch dark silence that alienated the both of them. Zak felt his heart drop into his stomach. This was not the reaction he was hoping for. This was the shark.

"I love you, Nick," he repeated his words, "My feelings for you were the main reason I lost my anger in our fight. I couldn't deal with them and I hurt us, I hurt you. I'm sorry," they seemed to be apologizing for a lot of things, but he hoped they were cleaning the slate between the two of them.

The next couple seconds were a blur of memories. Nick had grasped Zak's face and pulled it toward him, their lips finding each other's in the dim lit bedroom. Then, they were on Zak's bed. Their finger fumbled with each other and shook nervously since they had never touched another man, let alone another person, like this before. Nick was on the bottom, but he controlled Zak's movements and he would admit it was a good balance of both their masculinities. They were both alphas and they both knew that this was always going to be an issue. But Zak couldn't deny that they felt right, like puzzle pieces.

"Zak," Nick gave a breathless moan, bending his head back and baring his neck to Zak's devouring mouth.

"I love you," Zak repeated, "I love you, I love you, I love you," and with each statement he laid a kiss on Nick's neck. The younger man ran his fingers up the older man's neck, nails scratching gently, "I love you, I love you."

"Zak," Nick's voice turned into a breathy gasp and his eyes rolled into the back of his head in ecstasy.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Zak continued to repeat those words as his fingers trailed down to the hem of Nick's shirt and pulled it up, throwing the garment to the ground. Nick broke away for a moment before reaching out and grabbing Zak again like some kid to a new toy.

He brought their lips together once again, feeling Zak's girl kissed lips to his own. Nick moaned and Zak swallowed the sound, reciprocating it within his throat, "Zak," Nick moaned his name, hips bucking into Zak's own with the wanton need of friction and release, "I love you," he said it so softly and so sensually that Zak thought he misheard, but years of listening to the paranormal had made him so sensitive to everything.

"What?" He needed to hear those words again or he would forever lose himself in the memories of Goat Man's Bridge and the feeling of his own hands clawing at his throat.

Zak pulled away from Nick, connecting their eyes, "I love you, Zak."

Above Nick, Zak smiled so brightly and so wildly and so joyfully, Nick almost didn't recognize the man. Zak was so broken from whatever happened to him over Halloween that Nick was not even sure if he would heal, but here he was, smiling happily. Nick could not help but smile to and he reached up and touched Zak's cheek, who leaned into it lovingly, "You look hot when you smile," and Nick basked in the sharp laugh that Zak gave.

"That was so cheesy," and he brought their lips together again.

"What can I say?" Nick said sarcastically as Zak released his lips and moved down Nick's chest to his jeans, "I am not a chick magnet. Of course I am going to be cheesy!"

Zak kissed the top of Nick's navel and brought out the breathless moan that he so adored, "Nah," Zak replied, his long fingers quickly undoing the fly and pulling the black jeans down Nick's strong, muscular legs, "You are my magnet," and he gave an experimental kiss to Nick's inner thigh.

The younger man's hips bucked and a sharp gasp escaped his mouth. Desire and love filled his mind, clouding over his sense of reality, "Where the hell did you learn this?" Nick finally asked when Zak's mouth moved over to the one spot that Nick was begging for him to touch.

"Stories I've heard and experience with other girls," Zak replied and made his way up Nick's chest, his tongue drawing shapes and invisible words over the pale skin. Zak stopped though when he saw a scar which ran along the top of the younger man's chest. It was pale and skinny, running from his armpit to the center of his chest, "Nick?"

The younger man gave a long sigh, "That happened about a year ago on my show," Zak pulled away to look down at the younger man.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nick thought for a moment before continuing, "I was investigating in an old house by myself, the rest of my crew was outside, and strange things began to happen. I kept seeing visions of my past melding the another past life in that house. Instead of your gothic shirts, I saw a military uniform from the War of 1812 and instead of Aaron's goofy smile, I saw a bloodied lip and tumbler of alcohol in his hands. It was like I had been there before and I was seeing my past life," Zak found Nick's hand and grasped it, pulling the limp above Nick's head into a more comfortable position for both of them, "But it was not real. There was a demon in that house and it did this to me. It just finished healing," Nick sighed.

"I'm sorry," Zak said and kissed the younger man again, "I wish I was there as you are for me now."

Nick gave a small smile to the older man, "Well, better late than never," and Nick raised his free hand to grasp Zak's neck, "Now, kiss me and let's forget about everything else," and Zak did so.

[•][•][•][•][•][•]

**Next Morning...**

He was warm and happy and felt so good and he knew the reason why. Nick was beside him in bed, the feeling of their love making was a high in his veins still. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and go back to sleep, wrapping his limbs around the younger man. But he had a task to complete this morning and so he crawled out from under his covers, careful not to disturb Nick who was still sleeping.

Zak went over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers before heading to the desk that held his Mac. He opened it, the computer coming to life, and he moved the mouse to click on his web browser. Once there, he opened up his Twitter page. He paused though, fingers above his keyboard. He didn't know what to say. Then the words began to form in his head and he knew what to type. Quickly he typed it out and hit 'Tweet.' He sighed with a gentle smile on his face.

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms came up behind him and wrapped around his waist. He jumped, "Shit!" He called out, his heart racing before he saw who it was, "Fuck, Nick, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," Nick gave a cheeky grin before giving Zak's sweat covered shoulder a light kiss. Nick's brown eyes couldn't help but stare at the purple bruises on Zak's neck with pride. His gaze though shifted to the computer screen, "What are you doing?"

"Just tweeting a decision I made," Zak replied, Nick's eyes narrowing in on the top tweet in Zak's feed, "I know Aaron, Billy, and Jay will feel the same."

"'We all are deciding to take a long break from demonic investigations until all of us are fully healed from our Halloween, and other investigations,'" Nick read off the tweet and gave his lover a smile, "I think that will be best."

Zak smiled in thanks of his words and looked back at his computer screen, "Now, what do I do with myself till then?"

Nick's smile widened dangerously, "How about you come back to bed with me?" He gave a promising kiss to Zak's neck, "I have something new I wanted to try with you," and with that the two paranormal investigators made their way to Zak's bed, falling on top of it hard. The only thing Zak could think of was how much he loved Nick and how many times Nick had saved him from demonic possessions. It was then that Zak realized that Nick was his sage stick and Zak could not live this life without him.

**| The End |**


End file.
